Bulk bags are used to transport a wide variety of products. In order to facilitate movement of the bulk bags using lifting equipment, bulk bag handling assemblies are used which include tubular lift tine receiving members are secured to a bottom of the bulk bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,305 and 6,467,625 are examples of such bulk bag handling assemblies.